Airplanes
by BLAYNK
Summary: This really sucks, but basically I wrote all these in the middle of the night so it doesn't have any plotline really. I'd say they're more like crappy one-shots more than anything. FEM!NaruXSasu. I don't care if Sasuke should come first, it doesn't matter
1. Airplanes

"I'll go clean there. It's probably really dusty too." She turned and disappeared in a swirl of fire, only to appear in a similar apartment that was much nicer and clean-ish.

She went to the closet and quickly cleaned the small apartment that was still much larger than her own. As she finished dusting she laid down on the single bed and breathed in the faint scent that was still somewhat lingering.

"It won't be long until it's completely vanished." She sighed and curled up and got under the covers. She supposed it wouldn't matter if she spent the night.

_Blurrily she looked over and smiled slightly at the by next to her looking out the window. She rolled over and snuggled against his legs and kissed his hip bone._

"_I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He brushed some hair out of her face and smiled sadly down at her._

"_No." Her legs tangled with his as she wrapped her body around him for warmth. It was almost winter, even if it was still a few months away. "Just cold."_

"_Hm." He pushed her onto her back and crashed his mouth on hers and slid his calloused hand down her left side gently._

"_Sasuke?" She asked and reached up to touch his face. "Are you okay?" She brushed her small fingers over his eyes as he sighed out of his nose._

"_Fine." He pressed his body against hers. "Just thinking." He kissed her again, like it was something he'd miss. It made her wonder._

"_Okay." She bit her bottom lip. "I love you."_

_He looked away and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know." He couldn't bring himself to say it, he never could. How could he say he loved her when all he did was cause her pain?_

_They didn't speak again as he slid into her already tight wet heat, the only sound was her soft moans before he came inside her. She smiled at him as he collapsed gently onto her, making sure not to heavily fall and hurt her._

"_Thank you Naruto." He whispered as he fell asleep in her arms. Even if she hadn't known it then, it was his way of saying good bye, even if it hurt him more than anything._

She opened her eyes in the dim morning light as she smiled at that memory. It was two days before he had decided to leave, and she was happy that he had done it now that she thought about it. Sure she was pissed at first, but who wouldn't be?

* * *

Okay I thought of this as I was watching a video on youtube about a doujinshi(sp?). I liked it so I'm altering it so I can write what I thought about it...so...how do you like it? The button is mighty cold...


	2. Almost Lover

_His fingertips brushed across her stomach, the wind blew the trees as the storm progressed, but they stayed where they were, deciding to make love in the middle of the training field. It wasn't like anyone would see, they were the only stupid ones that were out._

_The sounds off their quiet moans were like lullabies to them both, but they couldn't be heard over the loud claps of thunder and the trees being hit by lightning around them._

"_Be happy." She whispered as he started to set a faster pace. "I…hate it when you're all emo-y." He snorted at that._

"_Whatever." He gasped as he came inside her._

"_You won't leave will you?" She asked it, even if she knew he had to lie._

"_Promise." He sighed and sat up to retrieve their scattered and ripped clothes._

"Sasuke!" She sat up, hitting her head on the shelf that was recently installed over her bed. It was getting harder not to think of him. She couldn't believe that he had left, even if she knew that he'd lie to her.

"Why?" She asked to no one in particular. Sakura was still angry at her, ever since she found out that she had had a relationship with Sasuke she had made sure to be mean to the tiny girl as much as possible. She was better now, she understood a bit, but that didn't mean Mina didn't suffer from the glares that her pink haired team mate directed at her from time to time.


	3. Blah Blah Blah

Sakura looked at the blonde who was currently zoned out. She seemed to be thinking about something else—totally ignoring the mission that was being given to them and the details.

"_You're such an idiot." Sasuke chuckled as he reached over her shoulder to turn the stove top down to four. "You'll burn it on that setting."_

"_Shut up!" The tin blonde growled. This was supposed to be their one month anniversary! He was the one who insisted on celebrating the stupid 'anniversary' and making her cook!_

"_Okay, fine whatever. But if you screw up I'm not eating it." Sasuke shrugged off the killing intent coming from her. She was harmless, right?_

"_I'll make you sleep on your stupid god fucking couch if you don't shut up." She growled lowly._

"_I think it smells wonderful." He teased—although he could tell it was burning. "Sensei taught this really cool jutsu this morning." Sasuke said a while later as the cuddled in his bed. "I should show it to you sometime."_

"_That's nice Sasuke." The blonde growled out irriteably._

"_It has to do with water. I'd explain it, but you won't get it so—"_

"_Shut up and fuck me." She growled standing up on the bed and kicking him into the headboard. "Talking is stupid at the moment. You haven't even noticed I'm not wearing under clothes!" She shrieked at him. "I even put that stupid song on you love so much!"_

"_But—" He shut up at the look she was giving him. "I thought you said that we couldn't have sex everyday."_

"_AH!" She pounched him in the jaw as he smirked and rolled her under him._

"_That really hurt." He kissed above her heart. "I was just trying to talk to you. Isn't that what you said you wanted me to do the other day? Talk to you more and open up?"_

"_We haven't had sex in almost a full week. I can't stand it anymore." She pouted up at him. Why was he always only worried about his needs?_

"_You said we couldn't have sex everyday, 'cause it takes longer to heal than any other wound." He smirked at her glare._

"_I hate you."_

"_Hm…I know." He kissed her and rubbed her gently. "But you love it when I get on your nerves."_

"Naruto, this is an important mission!" Tsunade growled. "Pay attention!"

"Hai!" she looked out the window and could almost see his apartment, she really missed him.


	4. Mordred's Lullaby

He looked down at her expressionlessly, his face impassive. She wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact he didn't seem to care that she was in front of him, or the fact that he had said Sakura's name but not hers.

He glanced at Yamato-sensei briefly before letting his eyes settle on her again. She seen him move, but her body didn't react, instead letting him settle against her much smaller body. His lithe body was harder than she remembered it, and the muscles she could see were also very new.

"You haven't changed much." The murmured silky-rough voice was something that had also changed as well, it was deeper and even more addictive.

"I had to travel with Jiraiya of all people, do you think he'd make sure I'd get fed properly?" she snorted, "The only thing that's changed about me is I have a daughter and her father abandoned me."

"I know about a lot on that topic." He tilted her face towards his, making their eyes connect. She was instantly in a little clearing with a lake, the place they had met in as children when Sasuke tried to drown himself after the Massacre. They used to visit there often.

"I bet. Will you kidnap her?" She hated to ask it in this illusion of all places, but it had to be done. Tsunade wanted to kill her, just because of who her father was.

"You want me to kidnap her?" Sasuke was a little shocked.

"They want to kill her, she's not aloud in school, she's not treated as badly as I was, but it's still pretty bad. You can protect her, I know you can. You value family as much as I do. Sassy, please. I know Oro-Chan will help you take care of her.

"I'll have to talk this over with him. I'll do it within the month, Daisuke." And with that he knocked her out, being careful not to leave any bruises.

A week later Mina disappeared, Naru didn't file a report, and no one really cared to notice. Although they noticed that the tiny blonde seemed to fight back now, killing anyone who attacked her with a jutsu no one knew. It was about two months that no one in the village woke up again to see the new spring.


End file.
